Angel
by Nami - Starla
Summary: Sabemos que Rosalie salvo a Emmett. Pero ¿como ocurrio? ¿Por que lo hizo? Esta es la respuesta de mi imaginacion n.n Espero que os guste! OneShot - Rosalie&Emmett - Reviews, porfas!


**Ángel**

**Rosalie's POV**

Jamás olvidaré ese día.

Ser una vampira tiene sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas. Soy más hermosa de lo que nunca lo hubiera sido como humana. Soy fuerte. Soy poderosa. Nadie puede dañarme.

Ningún hombre podrá volver a romper mi corazón... mi corazón, que un día latió lleno de sueños y esperanzas, lleno de lo que creía que era amor... y ahora está frío. Muerto.

No tenía ninguna razón particular para ir a Tennessee. Había escuchado que estaban en plena temporada de caza, y había muchos osos por allí.  
Los osos no son mi alimento favorito, ni mucho menos. Además, son grandes y muy violentos, difíciles de cazar. Pero no me siento con fuerzas de matar a un cachorrillo, ni siquiera un osezno, ni algo más pequeño y dulce, como un perro o un gato. Y, de cualquier modo... mejor cazar osos que humanos, ¿no?

Antes muerta que cazar humanos.

Recuerdo que aquel día estaba enfadada. Había intentado que Edward me consiguiera algo para comer. No es que el chico tuviera la costumbre... pero no solía importarle cazar algo para mí cuando iba a buscar algo para él. Sin embargo, aquel día no debía de tener ganas de salir, o algo así, porque se negó en rotundo, a pesar de mis súplicas, a salir a cazar algo, ni siquiera quiso acompañarme.

Así que me dirigí a un sitio bien lejano, donde pudiera desahogarme sin verle.

Como ya he dicho, Tennessee no tenía nada especial... o eso pensaba yo.

Cuando le dije a Carlisle a dónde me dirigía, me rogó que lo pensara. No era un buen momento para ir a Tennessee, los cazadores de osos pronto empezarían a hacer su trabajo y podría ser peligroso.

Como si no me conociera. Fui capaz de resistirme a beber la sangre de aquel demonio con el que iba a casarme. Un simple cazador no iba a poder conmigo. Ingenua de mí...

Rompí una de las promesas más serias que me había hecho a mí misma... y me siento muy orgullosa de ello.

**

* * *

**

**Emmett's POV**

Mis recuerdos humanos son pocos y muy turbios. Pero eso... no podré olvidarlo jamás.

Yo era un chico muy normal. Vivía con mis padres y mis hermanos. El dinero no nos sobraba, pero eso nunca nos importaba. Ayudaba a mi padre con su trabajo, era leñador y cazador, y de vez en cuando, cuando no teníamos nada mejor que hacer, nos íbamos de pesca. La comida nunca faltó en casa.

Además, tenía a mis amigos. Chicos sencillos, como yo. Hijos de leñadores, cazadores y guardas, destinados a casarnos con una chica del pueblo y suceder a nuestros padres en sus respectivos trabajos, como siempre se había hecho. ¿Qué otra cosa podíamos ser en el lugar en el que vivíamos?

Mis amigos empezaban a plantearse el tema del matrimonio. Algunos incluso empezaban a cortejar a algunas de las muchachas del pueblo. Yo, no. No es que tuviera nada en contra de ninguna de esas chicas, eran buenas y decentes. Pero algo dentro de mí me decía que siguiera esperando. Que ninguna de ellas era para mí.

Mis amigos se reían.

- Vamos, Emmett, ¿a qué esperas? Mira a tu alrededor, entre las chicas que ves está tu futura esposa – me regañó John, mi mejor amigo, mientras esperábamos en la taberna al resto del grupo de caza – No va a aparecer ninguna chica salida de la nada para casarse contigo.

Él nunca lo supo, pero tuvo que tragarse sus palabras.

**

* * *

**

Rosalie's POV

El pueblo al que llegué era pequeño, casi deprimente. Era muy temprano, pero ya había mucha gente levantada, haciendo sus pequeñas tareas diarias y cotilleando con sus vecinos. Por suerte para mi, unas espesas nubes cubrían todo el cielo, de forma que ningún rayo de sol podía atravesarlas. Hice lo imposible por no llamar la atención, pero aún así me costó horrores atravesar el pueblo sin que todo el mundo me mirara.

Me acerqué a la taberna, esperando obtener algo de información. Mi enfado ya casi había desaparecido, y ahora sólo quería alimentarme y marcharme.

La taberna, la única del pueblo, era pequeña y sucia. La clase de lugar a la que nunca habría entrado, ni como humana ni como vampira. Suspiré antes de cruzar la puerta.

Entrar, preguntar, salir... y sentir una sensación en el estómago que nunca había sentido.

**

* * *

**

Emmett's POV

Fue la primera vez que la vi.

John y yo estábamos bromeando sobre extranjeras que aparecen de repente... cuando una criatura celestial cruzó la puerta de la taberna.

Casi me atraganto con mi bebida.

Su cabello rubio relucía a pesar de la oscuridad del día. Su piel, pálida y delicada, parecía hecha de porcelana. La mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Más hermosa de lo que jamás nadie pudiera haber imaginado. Su sola presencia iluminaba toda la taberna.

- Emmett – susurró John - ¿Puedo ser tu padrino?

Le di un codazo. La chica... la diosa se acercó a nosotros. Tampoco es que pudiera acercarse a nadie más. El dueño de la taberna estaba dentro, preparando lo que posiblemente tendría que servir, y nosotros éramos los únicos que estábamos dentro.

- Disculpad – una sonrisa angelical iluminó su rostro - ¿Es cierto que hay temporada de osos?

Su voz era dulce y suave. No pude apartar la vista de sus ojos, unos preciosos ojos dorados, brillantes... Mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que ella podía oírlo. Ella y todo el pueblo.

- Sss...sí – mi voz, habitualmente fuerte y clara, parecía la de una chiquilla asustada. Me aclaré la garganta – Sí, ahora es la mejor época para cazarlos.

- Estupendo – ronroneó ella - ¿Y, exactamente, cual es la mejor zona?

- Cerca del río y el acantilado – esta vez conseguí hablar como un chico de veinte años - ¿Tiene algún interés especial por los osos, señorita?

- Algo así...

- Verá... nosotros, y unos cuantos amigos más, teníamos pensado salir a cazar. Si quiere algo especial... podríamos traérselo.

Su sonrisa se acentuó aún más.

- Oh, no, no será necesario. No quiero molestar a unos chicos tan... atentos. Sólo sentía algo de curiosidad. Gracias por todo.

- A mandar, señorita.

Se fue. Y con ella, la luz. Mi corazón seguía palpitando tan fuerte que pensé que se iba a romper.

John emitió un silbido bajo.

- ¿De dónde habrá salido?

- Del cielo, sin duda – me di cuenta de que mis manos se aferraban a la barra. Las relajé, rogando para que mis piernas me pudieran sostener.

- No es de por aquí. Si aquí hubiera una chica así, se sabría.

Cerré los ojos, viendo aún su rostro angelical.

- Sin duda, es de la ciudad.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- ¿Has visto como se movía, como hablaba, como vestía? Destilaba belleza y elegancia. Ninguna chica de por aquí es así. No, ella es diferente. Es...

John soltó una carcajada.

- ¿La clase de chica con la que te gustaría casarte? – mi corazón estuvo a punto de parase – Olvídalo, Emmett, esa chica pertenece a otro universo. No está a tu alcance.

El resto del grupo llegó, y nos pusimos en marcha. Pero mi mente se resistía a olvidar a ese ángel.

Las palabras de John me torturaron durante la mayor parte del día.

"No está a tu alcance... No está a tu alcance..."

Nos dividimos en tríos, para que la caza fuera más sencilla. Apenas era consciente de lo que hacíamos, pero nos dirigíamos justo al lugar del que le habíamos hablado a ella.

- Me pregunto qué haría una chica así por aquí – comenté, sin darme cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta.

- ¿Qué chica? – preguntó Peter.

John soltó una risita.

- Una que se nos acercó en la taberna, mientras esperábamos. - explicó

- Un ser de otro mundo – añadí.

John tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para contener la risa.

- Era muy guapa, eso sí. Y encandiló a Emmett con su sonrisa. Lo tiene loco.

Pude notar como la sangre se condensaba en mi cara. Me irrité. Nunca me sonrojaba. Y menos por ese tipo de comentarios.

Iba a protestar cuando lo oímos.

Un oso. No tardamos en localizarle, cerca del acantilado. Bebiendo. Un ejemplar enorme y hermoso. Una buena provisión de carne... y una hermosa piel.

¿Seguiría la chica por el pueblo a nuestra vuelta? Tal vez le gustara la piel...

Aún con su rostro en mente, me lancé, junto a mis amigos, a por el animal.

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Ni siquiera sé lo que pasó.

Todo cuanto puedo recordar es que el animal se enfureció como nunca antes había visto. Apenas pude ver cómo Peter caía al suelo y John se precipitaba al rió, casi cayendo por el acantilado.

Entonces el oso se lanzó a por mí.

Luché lo mejor que supe, todo cuanto pude... pero no fue suficiente.

Sentí como mi cuerpo caía. Podía oír el ruido del agua. Todo a mi alrededor se volvió oscuro...

Y de repente, la luz volvió.

**

* * *

**

Rosalie's POV

En cuanto crucé la puerta de ese sucio antro, me escabullí lo más rápido que pude hacia el bosque. Estaba hambrienta, sí, y ahora sabía dónde conseguir comida... pero el hambre no me provocaba los retortijones que estaba sintiendo.

Y no era mi estómago lo único que se había vuelto loco. Mi corazón, mi corazón de hielo, mi corazón muerto, había vuelto a latir. ¿Por qué? ¿Por quién?

Eran sus rizos, tan parecidos a los del bebé de mi amiga Vera. Era su cuerpo, fuerte y musculoso, como nunca había sido el del pusilánime de mi prometido. Eran sus ojos, dulces y amables.

Era él.

Pero en ese momento, yo no lo sabía. Ni lo sabía... ni quería admitirlo.

Me obligué a apartarlo de mi mente. Y me costó horrores hacerlo.

Cazar, comer, volver a casa. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer. No tenía tiempo para hombres. Los hombres son escoria.

Nada de hombres. Esa fue mi promesa.

Caminé por el bosque, convencida de que todo mi ser estaba puesto en la caza. Pero en realidad no lo estaba. Tal vez mis sentidos lo estuvieran, pero mi mente... mi corazón, estaban en otra parte.

En un cabello rizado y unos ojos amables.

Entonces lo oí. Oí el bramido del oso y los gritos de los hombres. Y también lo olí. Olí el miedo, la sangre... y la muerte.

Corrí hasta el lugar que mi pelito rizado había descrito. Y lo encontré... tirado en el suelo. Cubierto de sangre. Sin moverse. Y ese horrendo oso apunto de destrozarle...

No.

Ni hablar.

Antes de darme cuenta, estaba sobre el animal. Intentó deshacerse de mí. Intentó acabar conmigo. Pero no pudo.

Arañé su cuerpo. Le clavé los colmillos con toda mi furia. Mi hambre había desaparecido.

Sólo me he sentido así en otra ocasión. Cuando, tras mi conversión, hice que mi "amado" prometido y sus amigos pagaran por lo que me habían hecho.

El animal dejó de moverse. Y yo me volví hacia el chico.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de arañazos. Me arrodillé a su lado, lo tomé entre mis brazos y cerré los ojos, llorando sin lágrimas.

Aún vivía. Me di cuenta cuando su mano se posó en mi rostro, suave y dulce, y sus ojos buscaron los míos. Le miré. Tenía un brillo especial en su mirada.

- Mi ángel... – susurró débilmente, de forma apenas audible. Su mano cayó y sus ojos se cerraron. Pero aún vivía. Yo lo sabía

Mi corazón se estaba partiendo en pedazos. ¿Por qué? ¡Sólo era un humano!

Entonces lo entendí. No era sólo un humano. No tenía por qué serlo.

- Te pondrás bien – le susurré, tan dulcemente como pude – Te lo prometo. Te pondrás bien.

Me incliné sobre él...

- Mi ángel... – repitieron sus labios.

Tan cuidadosamente como pude, lo llevé a casa. Fue un viaje muy duro. Apenas paré para cazar algún animalillo que me permitiera seguir.

Llegué desfallecida. Pero llegué. Con él.

Carlisle, Esme y Edward me miraron entrar, sorprendidos. No me extraña. Yo, Rosalie Hale, sucia, cansada... y cubierta con la sangre del joven que estaba en mis brazos.

- Carlisle – musité, a punto de derrumbarme – Tienes que salvarle... Yo no puedo...

Los tres me miraron como si fuera una aparición.

Carlisle reaccionó muy rápido. Se acercó a mí rápidamente y lo tomó con sumo cuidado, para llevarlo mi cama, que tenía solo por costumbre.

Edward se acercó a mí rápidamente, sosteniéndome justo en el momento en el que mis piernas dejaron de hacerlo.

Esme fue junto a Carlisle, que estaba empezando a hacer su trabajo.

- Rosalie – me susurró Edward dulcemente, intentando llevarme hasta el sofá – Tranquila. Todo está bien. Él estará bien.

Me revolví en sus brazos. Apenas era capaz de mantenerme en pie. Pero tenía que ir a su lado.

- ¡Rosalie! – Edward me forzó a mirarle a los ojos – La transformación requiere tiempo. Necesitas descansar.

- ¡No puedo apartarme de él! ¡Tengo que estar a su lado! – las palabras salieron antes de que me diera cuenta. ¿Qué me pasaba?

Edward esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

- Y lo estarás. Pero ¿crees que le gustará verte con ese aspecto? Estás muy sucia. Ve, lávate y arréglate un poco. No hay nada que puedas hacer por él ahora.

Esme se acercó hasta nosotros.

- Carlisle casi ha terminado. Rosalie, cariño, deberías descansar un poco. Date una ducha, al menos.

Yo dudaba.

- Te prometo que me quedaré junto a él hasta que estés lista – dijo Edward, soltándome. Esme me pasó un brazo por los hombros para consolarme – Estará bien. Ve y relájate. Ponte guapa. Cuando se despierte, tú serás lo primero que vea.

Asentí, y Esme se me llevó aparte antes de que pudiera repensármelo.

Me ayudó a lavarme, a vestirme y a peinarme. Mis manos apenas eran capaces de hacer nada. No sé cuánto tiempo nos costó.

- Tranquila, Rosalie – me susurraba Esme, maternalmente, mientras peinaba y acariciaba mi largo cabello – Todo saldrá bien. Has hecho muy bien. Ese chico estará bien.

El pecho me dolía.

- Esme... no sé qué me pasa. Yo... ni siquiera... cuando lo vi... no podía permitir que muriera. – me volví hacia ella – Esme... ¿Qué me pasa? No sé por qué... no es más que un humano... no era más que un humano...

Esme sonrió dulcemente.

- Cariño, me parece que es más que un simple humano.

No la entendí. No quise entenderla.

Cuando volví a mi cuarto, el pobre chico se estaba retorciendo. Mi corazón lloró al verlo.

Edward se levantó de la silla que había colocado junto a la cama para dejar que me sentara, y me puso una mano sobre el hombro.

- Aún le queda – me indicó – Y será duro. Puedo quedarme por ti, si quieres...

- Tengo que estar aquí – musité, sin poder apartar la vista de su rostro, en el que se dibujaba todo el dolor que el pobre sentía – Tengo que estar junto a él.

Edward asintió y salió. Al poco volvió, con otra silla y una novela.

- Me quedaré un rato contigo. Para hacerte compañía.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí.

Carlisle, Esme y Edward se turnaban para hacerme compañía. Edward también cazó para mí. Yo apenas era consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Mi mundo se había reducido al joven tendido en mi cama.

La espera se me hizo eterna. Pero, finalmente, despertó...

**

* * *

**

Emmett's POV

Tras la oscuridad, llegó la luz.

Apenas sentí que alguien, o algo, me quitaba a ese oso demoníaco de encima. Pude oír una lucha. Los gruñidos del oso se mezclaban con otros... unos sonidos que no procedían de nada que hubiera escuchado antes. Intenté identificar qué criatura los emitía, pero no pude.

Mis ojos se cerraban... y vi su rostro angelical de nuevo. Supe que la muerte venía en mi busca. Supe que era el final... y quise que esa imagen me acompañara al otro mundo.

Pero no me fui.

Sentí como alguien me tomaba entre sus brazos y me colocaba contra su pecho dulcemente. Utilizando mis últimas fuerzas, abrí los ojos... y allí estaba ella. Sin duda, un delirio de la muerte. Un ángel. Un ángel dorado que venía a llevarme al paraíso.

Un ángel dorado que lloraba sin lágrimas.

Aún no se cómo pude, pero alcé mi mano. Quería tocarla, saber si era real.  
Su piel era suave y fría. Abrió los ojos al sentir mi caricia. Intenté llamarla. Intenté pedirle que no se fuera. Que no me dejara.

- Mi ángel... – fue lo único que pude pronunciar. Dudé. ¿Me habría oído?

Las fuerzas me abandonaron. Mi mano cayó, aunque yo no quería perder el contacto con esa piel tan suave.

- Te pondrás bien – Me susurró muy cerca de mi oído, con la voz más tierna y dulce que jamás he oído. – Te lo prometo. Te pondrás bien.

Sentí como se inclinaba sobre mí. Olía a violetas. Sentí sus labios, helados, sobre mi frente. Quise decirle que la oía, que la sentía.

- Mi ángel... – repetí. No podía pensar en nada más.

Sentí que me llevaba con ella, muy lejos, muy rápido. Pensé que me estaba llevando al paraíso o algo así.

No sé cuánto tiempo duró el viaje. Recuerdo oir su voz, débil y apremiante.

- Carlisle. Tienes que salvarle... Yo no puedo...

Después, sentí como otros brazos, más fuertes, más firmes, me sostenían.

La oí a ella.

- ¡No puedo apartarme de él! ¡Tengo que estar a su lado!

Los brazos me habían depositado en algo muy cómodo, cálido y mullido. Quise decirle que no se preocupara por mí. Pero algo se abalanzó sobre mí...

Recuerdo dolor. Mucho dolor.

Y, en medio de ese dolor... su rostro. Su olor. Su voz.

No sé cuanto duró el dolor. Solo sé que ella me dio fuerzas. Me resistí a la muerte, que intentaba arrastrarme con ella. Quería verla. Necesitaba verla. Tenía que vivir para verla.

Me desperté en una habitación que no conocía, sobre la cama más cómoda que había visto en mi vida. Una habitación sencilla y elegante, decorada en cálidos todos crema... y con olor a violetas.

Y la vi a ella. Hermosa. Más hermosa de lo que la recordaba.

Estaba junto a la única ventana. Un ventanal enorme, cubierto con unas pesadas cortinas que no dejaban pasar la luz.

Había apartado un poco la cortina, y un rayo de luz iluminaba su rostro, vuelto hacia la calle.

Todo el dolor había merecido la pena, si la recompensa era poder observar a esa criatura.

Su cabello dorado le caía hasta la cintura. Su cuerpo escultural estaba cubierto por un fino vestido blanco, que resaltaba su belleza. Y su piel... su piel de porcelana brillaba como las estrellas.

No había notado que estaba despierto.

Pude escuchar que sollozaba. ¿Era por mí? ¿Creía que había muerto?

Me levanté lentamente y me acerqué a ella muy lentamente. Tenía miedo de acercarme demasiado. Tenía miedo de que se desvaneciera y no pudiera volver a verla.

Se volvió cuando llegué a su lado.

Sus ojos dorados mostraron alivio al verme. Una tierna sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Y una sonrisa de gratitud apareció en el mío.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, la tomé de la cintura con toda la delicadeza que pude y la atraje hasta mis labios.

Pensé que me rechazaría... pero me respondió.

La besé con urgencia, con deseo. La apreté contra mí, temiendo que se desvaneciera entre mis brazos. Temía que solo fuera un sueño. Pero era real, muy real.

**

* * *

**

Rosalie's POV

Cuando sentí sus labios contra los míos, me quede petrificada.

Y lo comprendí todo.

Comprendí los calambres de mi estómago, el dolor de mi pecho, mis ansias por salvarle, las palabras de Esme.

Comprendí que le amaba. Le amaba más de lo que nunca había amado a nadie. Más que a mí misma.

Aquello era lo que debía de sentir Vera por su esposo. Ahora lo entendía.

Me entregué a ese beso. Me entregué a ese hombre que, agresivo y dulce a la vez, buscaba mis labios, me apretaba contra su cuerpo, acariciando cada centímetro de mi piel a su alcance.

Me cogió en brazos y me llevó hasta la cama.

Y allí, le di todo cuanto le podía dar. Me entregué por completo, sin miedo a nada. Le di mi cuerpo, y mi alma, si aún la tenía. Y él me correspondió de la misma forma.

**

* * *

**

Emmett's POV

Horas más tarde, yacíamos juntos, desnudos, semicubiertos por las sábanas de la cama que, ahora lo sabía, era la suya.

Ella, de espaldas a mí, mirando hacia el ventanal, con la cortina ligeramente corrida. El cielo estaba resplandeciente de estrellas. La abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Y sentí como sollozaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Algo va mal?

Se volvió y clavó sus ojos dorados en los míos.

- Todo va mal. ¿Sabes quién soy? ¡Soy una vampira! Y ahora tú también lo eres. Te he condenado. Estás condenado a una vida eterna, un infierno eterno.

- Si puedo estar a tu lado, mi ángel, me has condenado al mejor de los paraísos.

Esbozó una triste sonrisa.

- Esto no debería haber pasado. Pero no podía dejar que murieras... y ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

- Emmett – la besé en la frente – Mi nombre es Emmett. Emmett McCarty.

- Ahora eres Emmett Cullen – me corrigió, con un ronroneo – Y yo... yo soy Rosalie.

- Rosalie – repetí, antes de volver a besarla.

* * *

**N/A:**  
Hasta aquí el fic :P  
En realidad debería estudiar latín, pero no he podido resistirme. Me encanta esta pareja. Y, si de mí dependiera, su historia hubiera comenzado más o menos así n.n  
No se si se ajusta a lo que se supone que es, o a lo que la gente supone que es... pero a mí me gusta pensar que fue algo así.  
Es One-Shot, así que está terminado... pero agradecería comentarios n.n Si os gusta, escribiré más cosas por el estilo (acepto sugerencias :P)

**Nuevo foro para hablar sobre tus sagas favoritas (Crepúsculo, Harry Potter, Laura Gallego) o tus libros favoritos y donde publicar tus propias historias:**

**Inkblood(punto)losforos(punto)es**


End file.
